Something Was Missing
by Fantasy101
Summary: One shot. Yuuri wakes to find something missing. Set before ‘The Shadow Begins to Move’. Wolfram/Yuri – YAOI/SLASH.


Title: Something Was Missing

Summary: One shot. Yuuri wakes to find something missing. Set before 'The Shadow Begins to move'. Wolf/Yuri – YAOI.

Something was missing.

That thought woke me from my restless sleep. Opening my eyes I sat up taking a look around the large bedroom. I was back in the blood pledge castle, a place that had become my second home. Running a hand through my jet black hair I could not help but wonder what was missing. Everything seemed to be in place.

Yet there it was nagging in the back of my mind.

Something important was missing and with out it I could not sleep.

The full moons light flowed throughout the over sized bedroom better then any candle. I looked down at the bed beside me, "Wolfram?" Maybe he would no what was missing. But there was no reply. I ran my hand over the bed trying to find him under the mess of blankets. "Maybe he fell out again?" I wondered peering over the edge of the bed.

But there was no sign of the blond.

I smiled. "Finally a bed to myself!" I collapsed back down spreading out across the bed. Closing my eyes I waited for sleep to come.

After a long two and a half hours it was clear that I was not getting any sleep any time soon. Had I really become so accustomed to that blond boy sleeping next to me that I could not sleep with out him?

I glared up at the ceiling, "Stupid pretty boy…." I climb out of bed there was no point in trying to sleep any more. Quickly pulling on my cloths I left the bed room in search for Wolfram. I know he was in bed when I first fell asleep, so where was he now? Something was not right.

Something was very wrong. My feet began to move faster until they were running through the castle. "Your majesty?" A guard shouted out. I pulled to a stop to face him.

"Where is Wolfram?" I demanded. He looked a little afraid to answer but there was no time to apologies. He just shook his head but before he could say anything else I was off again.

Down the stairs, through the dinning area, through the library, in his old bedroom, in the kitchen, the training area. He wasn't any where in sight. Had he left the castle? Was he on a mission? Was he taken? My head was spinning by the time my feet connected to the grass of the garden that I almost run right passed a blond, blue eyed pretty boy.

"Wolfram!" I run to where he sat underneath the statue. But something was wrong he was outside in his pink night dress in the middle of winter his eyes glazed over in pain. My feet slowed as I neared him before my knees hit the ground in front of his feet. "W-Wolfram?"

Green eyes blinked, "Yuuri?" He looked confused, "What are you doing wondering the castle at night." I shook my head taking my jacket of placing it around Wolframs shoulders.

"You were missing so I got worried." I replied placing a hand on his knee.

His eyes lingered on my touch before throwing his head back in a humph, "Wimp, always worrying." I smiled for a moment.

"Wolfram, what happened?" The pain in his eyes came back for a moment.

"Nothing Yuuri, just a bad dream." I nodded standing up.

My hand out stretched for him to take, "Let's go back to bed then its freezing out here."

Nodding he stood up with out taking my hand moving past me, "Wimp. Afraid of a little cold air."

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!" I replied walking up beside him.

"I-" His blue eyes locked with mine as I waited for him to continue, "I. . ." He looked away angry at himself, "Yuuri?" He questioned his voce soft over the cold night air.

"Yes?" I took a step closer wondering why Wolfram looked so up set.

"Yuri…" He looked back at me stepping closer as he did so his soft cold hand settling on my cheek. The move had been the most interment thing we had shared; I felt the heat in my cheeks. But I hoped that it merely looked like it was from the cold. "I had a dream that the original king came and took you away from me forever…" I was shocked. Was that what he was so afraid of?

I laughed, "Wolfram that's stupid he couldn't do that." But that did not ease the pain in his eyes. My smile softened, "I wouldn't let him."

"Idiot!" The blond snapped, "If the king wanted it so there would be nothing we could do." He moved closer again, "I want loose you Yuuri."

I laughed awkwardly, "Wolfram?"

"I love you, Yuri." My eyes widened but before more was said I found my self in Wolframs arms. Cold pink lips covering my own, my onyx eyes stayed open in shock as the rest of my body paused in uncertainty or maybe fear.

His lips moved away and I found my self missing them yet his body did not leave mine as his green eyes locked on mine.

My lips parted in hopes of saying something – anything – yet nothing came out. My eyes still open like the size of baseballs.

Yet my chest tightened as he smiled at me with that angelic smile. The moon light shining across his blond hair. "Let's go to bed Yuri." He said my name with such kindness, with such compassion and love that I found myself nodding as a small smile crept upon my lips. My lips still tingling from his soft kiss.

I glanced back up at him not having realized that I had glanced at the ground my fingers now brushing my lips. My smiled broadened as I moved to take his hand in mine intertwining our fingers. I new I felt something for the blond before me. I new my heart beat faster around him, I new I could not sleep with out him (no matter what world I am in), I new he had become closer to me then any friend before and with out him I would be lost. Though I was not sure if it was love in the same way he loved me.

I watched his eyes light up as his hand tightened around mine. "Let's go then."

But for my angel I was willing to find out if I truly loved him the way he deserved know matter how long it took.

Neither one of us noticed under the soft moonlight as we walked back towards the castle two elder brothers watching over us with knowing and protective smiles.

* * *

*Time forwardat the end of 'Until We Meet Again' *

The night I returned was a night of partying and celebrations but there had been only one thing on my mind and that had been to find my blond fiancé and tell him the one thing that I had wanted to say since he had kissed me those many nights ago.

Laying in bed I brushed my hand over Wolframs naked back moving to kiss the top of his head. Our bodies lay under light covers as the moon shone through watching over us. Wolfram and I where wrapped tightly around each other unable to let go – I afraid I would be unable to see him again and he afraid to watch me disappear again.

"Wimp." I heard him mumble on to my chest which was as bare as his. Smiling I held him tighter for a moment whispering through his hair three words that I had wanted to tell him for longer then even I realized.

"I love you."

I felt a sharp kick to my side as my blond angel slept on, muttering in his sleep, "Wimp…"

Finally I had found what I was missing.


End file.
